


How'd you get up there?

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [35]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Leonard Snart Lives, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Sara goes back for Leonard when he doesn't show up.





	How'd you get up there?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/gifts).



> FireSoul commented on TotCatA with: that was great! Ok, i know i present to many of these, but i have a request:  
> "How did you manage to get stuck up there?"  
> "I will tell you, AFTER you get me down!"
> 
> Took a while, but ta-da!

“Where’s Snart?”

Ray looked behind him. “He was right behind me, I swear!”

“And you lost him,” Mick growled, taking a step towards the man.

“Snart told me to go, and he’d be right behind me,” Ray protested.

“Both of you, just get back to the ship,” Sara ordered, ending the argument before it could go any further. “Actually, all of you- go.”

“What about you?” Nate asked.

Sara disconnected her staff into batons. “I’m going after Snart.”

She took off in the direction that Ray had come from. The hall was lined with unconscious soldiers who Ray must have taken out on his way through. A few were somewhat coherent and tried to rise in an attempt to stop her. They were easily and quickly hitting the floor again.

Eventually, Sara reached a massive boiler room where Ray and Leonard had been sent. She couldn’t make out any sign of him on the ground level, but melting ice and patches of water confirmed that he had been there. “Snart!”

“Up here!”

Sara lifted her head to see Leonard on one of the upper levels. “How did you get stuck up there?”

“I will tell you, AFTER you get me down!” he called down.

“How come you can’t climb down yourself?” she asked, eyeing the rungs on the wall that lead up to where Leonard was leaning over the edge.

He shrugged. “Not so easy with a broken leg.”

Sara tilted her head. “You broke your leg?”

“No, I’m pretty sure it’s completely normal to hear a noise like that and have agonizing pain in your leg.”

“Ray, get back here,” Sara said into her comm as she ran towards the rungs to climb up to Leonard. “So what the hell did you do?”

“Got tackled off the edge,” Leonard nodded up to the next level. A body was lying at the rungs that lead up to it. “Other guy wasn’t so lucky.”

“So I see,” Sara muttered, bending down beside him. She sucked in a breath as she saw part of the bone sticking out of his leg. “Well, want to hear the good news?”

Leonard raised an eyebrow. “There’s good news?”

“I don’t think we’ll have to cut it off,” Sara teased him.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews=Love


End file.
